


Singing

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven sings Connie a song.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Singing

Steven picked up his guitar. He _had_ to get it right. Come on, Steven, focus. This was for Connie, after all.

He tuned the guitar and strummed it. He wasn't even in front of Connie yet, but he was nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if she thought it was weird? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore?

Relax. Take a deep breath. You can do this.

He hummed a tune and started changing from one chord to another, the beginning of a song. He added lyrics. He added rhythm. He added _feeling_.

Perfect. Flawless. This was going great. He had played in front of her many, many times before, but this time was different. He was going to tell her all the feelings he had kept inside for so long. He was going to say those three words. _I love you_.

The clock ticked away, counting down the minutes until he had to perform in front of Connie. He had planned it all out. A nice picnic at the lighthouse, then watching the sunset out on the beach, and then finally, he'd take his guitar out, and start singing to her.

It was almost time. He hopped up, grabbed everything he needed, and walked to the Dondai. He sat inside and started driving to Connie's house. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking, but it was fine. This was his normal reaction to being with Connie. He wasn't sure if it was _normal_ , per se, but he was used to it.

As he pulled up to the complex, he took a deep breath. "Here we go," he muttered to himself. He stepped out and walked to the door of his best friend's house.

Nearly immediately after he knocked, Connie opened the door. "Hey, Steven! You ready?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah, I've got it all planned out!"

She chuckled a bit and looked back inside. "Bye, Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Be safe, have fun!" Dr. Maheswaran responded from the other room.

"I will!"

They walked back to Steven's car.

After a safe car ride and some chatting, they arrived at the hill. Steven walked to the spot he had picked out and laid down the picnic blanket. Connie sat down and her partner got out some biscuits and jam.

"Just like old times," she said and picked up a biscuit.

Steven chuckled, "Yup."

When Steven noticed the sun setting, he realized they had been up there too long. "Oh, uh, let's go down to the beach."

"Are you sure? It's getting dar-"

"I'm sure! Trust me." He grabbed her hand and ran down the hill, not cleaning anything up. He had time to do it later, it was fine.

He sigh happily when they made it to the sandy shore just in time, as the sky turned into a beautiful pink and orange color. "Be right back," he said and darted to the house to grab his guitar. When he got back, Connie was sitting down, admiring the view.

He sat down next to her. She turned to him, looking at the guitar. "Oh?" She questioned.

He just smirked and started strumming it. Connie smiled and watched.

_"I know,_  
_There's nothing like your smile_  
_Sort of subtle and perfect and real_  
_I know_  
_You never knew how wonderful_  
_That smile could make someone feel_

_And I knew_  
_Whenever you get bored_  
_You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans_  
_And I noticed_  
_That you still fill out the quizzes_  
_That they put in those teen magazines_

_But I kept it all inside my head_  
_What I saw I left unsaid_  
_And though I wanted to_  
_I couldn't talk to you_  
_I couldn't find the way_  
_But I would always say_

_If I could tell her_  
_Tell her everything I see_  
_If I could tell her_  
_How she's everything to me_  
_But we're a million worlds apart_  
_And I don't know how I would even start_  
_If I could tell her_  
_If I could tell her"_

Connie was blushing madly. Her best friend, crush, the best person she has ever met...he was singing this beautiful song to her. She couldn't hold back her smile, and couldn't help but bring a hand to her cheek.

_"I thought_  
_It looked really pretty when you put indigo streaks in your hair_  
_And I wondered how you learned to dance_  
_Like all the rest of the world isn't there_

_But I kept it all inside his head_  
_What I saw I left unsaid_

_If I could tell her_  
_Tell her everything I see_  
_If I could tell her_  
_How she's everything to me_  
_But we're a million worlds apart_  
_And I don't know how I would even start_  
_If I could tell her_  
_If I could tell her_

_But what do you do when there's this great divide?_  
_And what do you do when the distance is too wide?_  
_And how do you say_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_

_But we're a million worlds apart_  
_And I don't know how I would even start_  
_If I could tell her_  
_If I could"_

He strummed down on the guitar slowly, indicating that the song was over. Connie was speechless. She covered her mouth. "Steven...this...this was..."

His face immediately turned to regret. "It was too much, wasn't it? Ah, I'm so sorry, you probably hate me now, I-"

"It was beautiful."

Steven met her eyes. "R...Really?"

She giggled, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "Yeah."

There was a silence as the two stared at each other, love-stricken. "I...had no idea you felt that way."

"It's...been on my mind for a while," Steven confessed.

Connie shook her head, still speechless. She wrapped her arms around Steven, so fast that he nearly lost his balance and toppled over. He caught himself, luckily. He hugged her back.

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Evan Hansen songs rule! The song is "If I Could Tell Her" from the amazing, beautiful, emotion musical, Dear Evan Hansen.


End file.
